Their Sick Twisted Fantasy
by YaoiLoverGirlForever
Summary: Alice is a beautiful girl and the best friend of ciel and alois but what happends when the trio end up in their sick twisted fantasy. RATED M FOR RAPE SEX AND LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps im making a new story and I hope you like

Hi my name is alice and im going to tell you how this happened to us

Flashback:

It was a regular day at school so, me Ciel and Alois went to the park to have some fun. But when we got there there was nothing to do so Alois said "lets play truth or dare". Me and ciel agreed but we knew he was going to put some perverted things in the dare but we are used to it.

"so truth or dare" Alois said to me. Well I pick dare he had that look on his face and im thinking oh shit. He said "I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game". I had to so I did but I was not to sure what he was pulling a trick or something but any way we continued to play our game.

After a little bit alois said lets play hide and seek but I was like alois aren't we a little too old to be playing that? He said yes but it will be total fun I promise. I had to be it of course so I went lokking for them but couldn't find them at all so I yelled and yelled but they were no where to be found.

When I found them they were passed out on the floor. I tried to wake them up but couldn't but five seconds later everything went black.

Present:

When I woke up I was in a short black and white kimono with white stocking and the kimono was hanging off my shoulder alois and ciel had the same thing on as me but ciel was black and blue and alois was black and red. I woke them up and tried to escape but then I realized we were in a golden cage.

Then out of the blue a girl came and took us out of the cage and escorted us to a big white room. In the room was nothing but two big chairs and two men were sitting it those chairs. The one with red eyes said please come forward so we did and the one with gold eyes said nothing. He got up from his chair and walked towards ciel and kissed him on the lips and he kissed back I was shocked. Then he tried kissing me but I moved away from him. He looked at me and smirked then kissed alois. When he was done kissing him he came toward me and I tried to run but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him and said whats wrong sexy. I swear if looks could kill he would be dead. I spat in his face look you perv don't be trying to kiss me I don't know you at all.

Well then I will just force you to. He then grabbed my leg and put his hand on my thigh and put it on his waist and forced kissed me I had to give in so I kissed back. He then pushed me on the ground and said you better listen to me kid you don't know who you're messing with. I gulped because he scares me.

Soon the one with gold eyes said Sebastian I will take the blondie and you take the other two just nodded. He then took us to a room to change and I said I don't want to change in front of a perv . Sebastian said well im going to see your body anyway so I doesn't matter. So me and ciel changed into a super big top that doesn't fit us and mine was black and white and had an a on it ciel's was the same but it was blue and black and had a c on it.

Sebastian said get into the bed you two I will be in there in a minute and he left the room.

Ciel POV

Was this dude crazy or something thinking me and alice is gonna sleep in the same bed. He then came back and got in the bed and said get in. I looked at him like what the hell I got in on the left and alice got in on the right and Sebastian got in the middle and I drifted away into sleep.

Alois POV

Me and Claude got in bed and I asked him you wanna play a game but he refused so I sat there and pouted. Man I want ciel and alice right now I wonder how they are doing. So I asked where were they and he said with the other dude.

I got so bored and asked him one last question. I asked why are we here. The man said you will find out tomorrow. So I just said hmmmm okay and drifted into a deep slumber.

Alice POV

I woke up in the middle of the night trying to wake up ciel so we could run away as fast as we could. So I climbed over Sebastian but then boom his red eye opened and he grabbed my leg and said where are you going. I just stayed there so stiff I was soo close but failed. Well then since you wont answer me you and me will stay in this pose all night. I was so confused until I looked in what position we were in and thought oh shit.

I was sitting on his waist in like a sex pose or something and it looked like if Sebastian or I made one wrong move he would take my virginity away just like that so I just stayed there and thought how the hell am I gonna get out of this mess and though about why they wanted us and not some other kids why were we special.

Well I had to keep those thoughts to myself for now and I will ask in the morning. Man I hope ciel does not see me like this then went to sleep.

**Hey guys did you like yes no maybe so any ways I hope I get at least five reviews well but my cute little pervs **


	2. Explanation

**Ok hey guys and thanks Sexyturtle 75 for the advice and I hope you guys like **

Ciel POV

When I woke up the next morning I had the worst feeling ever then I remembered what had happened the previous night. "Great what does he have in store for us today" Said Ciel. WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE! Were my eyes failing me because I see Alice on top of this creep? What the hell were they doing last night? Ughh I don't even want to know.

Uh-oh I spoke a little too loudly because they just woke up. Alice just starting freaking out for some apparent reason. Why is she freaking out? I just need to clear my mind ohh I know I want something sweet. When I tried to get out of bed that red eyed creep grabbed my leg and said "where are you going?" Oh shoot I had to think quickly. "Well umm err I have to go use the restroom…. Yeah the restroom you are not planning to follow me are you because that is very sickening".

"No I was not planning to follow why would I think of such things". You've got to be kidding me. "Are you serious you are saying you would not do such a thing but Alice is on top of you yeah right well bye". I got out of bed and thought about Alois and what that four eyes man could be doing to him right now. Gosh why am thinking so…so dirty this morning is Alois and Alice rubbing off on me with their perverted ways… Nah.

Alice POV

" Hey let go you creep and why in the sam hell am I on you!" Sebastian just snickered. " oh so you really don't remember what happened last night". Errr no umm we did not do umm that did we? "oh no he said but that would have be nice though too". "Are you serious you are a total pedobear" I spat in his face. Yeah I am you will get used to it…. Maybe. Sebastian got up and looked at me funny, "What?" I asked. He said "well I don't want to leave you alone in here so lets go."

What do- Ahhhh let me you perv! That son of a gun picked me up and slung me over his shoulders like I was a damn doll or something. " well I would not want the princesses to get hurt now would I" Sebastian said. "no I guess not " I replied, but boom it hit me right in the face. Wait what princess why is he calling me that?

Alois POV

When I woke up I found out I was completely unharmed and thought shit why did he not play with me a little bit? Man I wanted to get touched I be that other guy touched Alice and Ciel. Actually nah Ciel would be screaming for his life if it went that far. Yeah that's Ciel for ya anyways im hungry.

Alois got that smirk on his face like i-really-don't-want-food type of face. He got up and saw Ciel and said " hey ciel over here!" and Ciel went over to him and asked "where is the kitchen"? Alois just nodded and ciel said " well great how are we gonna eat now". Well lets ask Alice and that guy. Alois pointed at Sebastian carrying alice. Alice screamed " let me go this instant!" she kept on screaming and kicking but he did not let go of her so she just gave up.

Noones POV

Sebastian put Alice down in a chair and asked her

" what do you want to eat?"

"nothing." Alice said. Ciel and Alois peeked around the corner to see what was going on. Well Sebastian said you have no choice you know you have to eat. No I don't alice screamed I have the right not to eat and you cant make me.

"Really?" Sebastian said then smirked. W-what do you mean? "well if you wont eat ill make you suck this." Sebastian started walking slowly toward Alice while Alice backed up on to the wall. Sebastian pushed her roughly on the wall and with one quick swipe her clothes were gone. The only thing she had on were her white lace bra and panties and her white stockings. "oh no no no!" alice screamed.

Oh yes yes yes Sebastian said with that devious smirk. He unzipped his pants then he put his 10 inch member right in her face. "now will you eat?" n-no Alice said. Hmph fine then Sebastian said and pushed her on the floor. You will eat this.

But right when he was going to shove his member right in her mouth Ciel came in and screamed " you bastard hurting Alice like that I will never forgive you!" Ciel pushed the red eyed man out of the way and picked Alice up and took her into their room with a little tint of red in his face. Then Alice whispers in Ciel's ear "Arigato." And Ciel responded "Anata no kangei" and smiled. He put her in bed and got in with her totally forgetting about breakfast. They were so close to each other skins met skins.

Alois POV

Alois was still in the kitchen with Sebastian. "You know Sebastian you can't just hurt Alice like that you know." "And why not?" Sebastian responded. "Well Ciel will get in your way and stop you from hurting her I personally think he likes her more than just a friend.

"Hmmm really?" Sebastian said. "yes im sure." Alois responded. "Well that will just add to my fun then if e likes her more than a friend."

Alice POV

When I woke up Ciel was right next to me. Then I remembered what had happened and thought that little bastard Sebastian I'm gonna kill him. Ciel woke up and saw how close we were and got a little red in the face I giggled a little bit he's so cute when he blushes I thought.

Well Claude came in and took up into the big white room to talk about some things. Heh well I hope it's not as bad as last time. When we got into the room Sebastian was looking at me and Ciel funny. I was wondering what the hell was going on in his head." Well today we our going to tell you why we brought you kiddos here." Sebastian said. Kiddos I thought hmm very corny but whatever.

"Here is what we are going to do with you guys okay we are going to complete our little fantasy with the three of you." Sebastian said. "umm Sebastian what is your little fantasy." But in my mind I was going crazy like OMFG we and going to get raped R-A-P-E-D!. well Sebastian continued " first you three are gonna have to lose something very important."

Oh crap oh crap oh crap please don't say it please don't say it. "you are gonna have to lose your virginity." Shit he said it. " ummm don't you think we are a little to young to be having umm you know what." What I really ment oh hell naw I'm not about to fuck any of you not Ciel not Alois and especially not you pedo bear Sebastian!

Ciel POV

What on earth is this guy thinking I'm going to fuck someone in here he got me so messed up right now. and I can't lose my pureness to a guy I mean come on really unless he means Alice. Wait what? Why would I even think that in the first play ok ok come on Ciel pull yourself together now or I never will.

" this is insane this is not what I signed up for you know what I did not even sign up for this at all why in the world would I want to lose my pureness for I mean come on you have got to be kidding me right!"

Well Sebastian said " I'm not kidding you have to or your families will die it's as simple as that."

Wait what? Ciel screamed " so you are saying if I don't lose my virginity my family will die."

"yes that is correct." Sebastian responded

Well Ciel started " one my family is dead and two now you can't make me do shit."

Hmmm Sebastian started " I will see about that." And he smirked

"w-what do you mean?" Ciel exclaimed

**Hahaha I'm evil I left you a clify oh well you gotta get used to it any way bye my banana splits **


	3. Pureness Ciel's Birthday

**Hi my little dragon ballz lol that sounded wrong but any way here is chapter 3 hope you like**

**Ciel POV**

"w-what do you mean?" Ciel exclaimed. Well Sebastian started " I will kill Alice." Ciel's eyes widened and said " you wouldn't because you know you want to use her for sex." Alice stared at Ciel pissed off and he could tell she was mad." Err um sorry Alice." Ciel said. "Whatever" said a mad Alice.

"Well you are right Ciel but I will hurt her instead." Sebastian said in a devious tone. "fine what do you want me to do then?" Ciel exclaimed. "Heh I thought you would give in but any ways you need to…"

"wait what you've got to be kidding me right I possibly could not do that at all!" Ciel yelled. "but you have to Ciel or else she will get hurt." Sebastian said as a comeback.

"fine!" Ciel spat in his face. "when do I have to do it?" Ciel questioned. " hmm I did not think about that I guess right now in our room would be fine but I need you to video camera it so I can make sure you do it right and if you don't I will show you how." Sebastian said with a little bit of excitement in his voice. " umm no I will make sure I get it right the first time."

" well then I'm going to let you to get going then make sure you do it as hard as you can." Sebastian said. "Whatever lets go Alice let's just get this over with."

No ones POV

Ciel dragged Alice to their room and said " now Alice this might hurt but don't worry it will feel better soon okay." Wait Alice said " I don't even know what you are about to do." But Alice was about to find out real soon.

Ciel pushed Alice on the bed and ripped off her clothes all she had on was her bra and panties but Ciel did not care at the moment. "no no no Ciel what are you doing!." Well you and me are gonna lose out virginness together are you okay with that." Ciel said. " well I don't know I guess as long as it does not hurt."

"Okay then let's get started." Ciel slowly took of her panties as her face turned a deep red. Then Ciel took off his pants and slowly stuck his member slowly in her as she screamed in pain. "oh my gosh I'm sorry Alice are you ok!" Ciel said with worry hinted in his voice. Alice responded with a nod and said "you can start moving now." with that said Ciel started real slow until Alice told him to go faster and faster.

"Ciel I'm gonna cum!" Alice screamed me too Ciel said as they both cummed and fell on the bed panting real hard. ( sorry guys I wanted to skip the sex scene so get over it m'kay).

**8 Months later date December 14****th**** :**

"Ciel~~~ ." Alice screamed. Come to the white me and Alois have a surprise for you. Ciel went to the white room and saw Alice and Alois in playboy bunny suits. Hhmmm this is gonna be interesting Ciel thought. Just when he thought that music started playing then Alice started singing.

[Alice]

Come and put your name on it (put your name on it)  
Come and put your name on it (your name)  
Bet you wanna put your name on it (put your name on it)  
Come and put your name on it

It's not even my birthday  
But he wanna lick the icing off  
I know you want it in the worst way (the worst way)  
Can't wait to blow my candles out

He want that cake, cake, cake…  
(You wanna put your name on it)

Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting  
Don't try to hide it  
I'mma make you my bitch

Cake, cake, cake… [repeated]  
(You wanna put your name on it)

I know you wanna bite this  
It's so enticing  
Nothing else like this  
I'mma make you my bitch

And it's not even my birthday (my birthday)  
But you wanna put your name on it  
And it's not even my birthday (my birthday, my birthday)  
And he trying to put his name on it

[Alois]  
Legggo  
boy I wanna fuck you right now (right now)  
Been a long time, I've been missing your body  
Let me-let me turn the lights down  
When I go down, it's a private party  
Ooooh, it's not even my birthday  
But I wanna lick the icing off  
Give it to him in the worst way  
Can't wait to blow his candles out  
I want that cake, cake cake….

Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting  
Don't try to hide it  
I'mma make you my bitch

Cake cake cake cake….

Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting  
Don't try to hide it  
I'mma make you my bitch

Cake cake cake cake….

[Alois ]  
Doggy want the kitty  
Give me a heart attack and throw it back  
Now watch me get it  
And I knew thiss but you the shit  
Damn, boy you pretty  
Blowing out your candles, let me make a couple wishes

[Alice]  
Remember how you did it?  
Remember how you fit it?  
If you still wanna kiss it  
Come, come, come and get it  
Sweeter than a rice cake, cake worth sipping  
Kill it, tip it  
Cake, fill it

If you sexy and you know it  
And you ain't afraad to show it  
Put a candle on my motherfucking back baby blow it  
Love the way you do when you do it like that  
Show up with the stats, bring the racks on my racks  
Wrap it up, wrap it up boy  
While I take this bow off  
Talk That Talk, yeah I know I'm such a show off  
Daddy make a wish  
Put this cake in your face  
And it's not even my birthday

[Alois]  
Ooooh, it's not even my birthday (her birthday)  
But I wanna lick the icing off (the icing off)  
Give it to him in the worst way (the worst way)  
Can't wait to blow his candles out  
I want that cake, cake, cake

[Alice]  
Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting  
Don't try to hide it  
I'mma make you my bitch

All Ciel thought was wow! Ciel got up and started clapping his hands and said thanks for remembering my bday guys. Alice and Alois said your welcome and smiled. "But" Ciel said " Alois you really want me huh and did you plan this Alois?" no Alois said it was all Alice's plan and I agreed to it.

**Hi people I hoped you liked and this song is birthday cake but I changed the lyrics alittle bit so I could be more dirty bye sugar plums **


	4. Chapter 4

**If I don't keep getting more reviews imam quit this story ok so more reviews the faster I update m'kay**

"so" Alois said bored out of his mind. "what do you want to do Ciel". Ciel thought about this offer and he could make him do anything because it his birthday right. "well I want me you and Alice to play truth or dare is that ok with you?"

"hmm I guess just let me go get her ok." Alois went to fine Alice and he succeeded in that task. "hey Alice you want to play truth or dare for Ciel's birthday?" Alice thought real hard and then finally decided. "ok sure I'll be right there." As she said that she got up and followed Alois to the white room, but when they got there Sebastian was sitting next to Ciel. So Alice went to Ciel and whispered to Ciel " is he really gonna play with us?" Ciel looked at her and said " well yeah he asked so I let him is that a problem?" Alice did not answer.

"well are we gonna play?" Alois said ready to throw some good dares out there. "uhhh um yeah so who wants to go first?" Sebastian raised his hand. " ok Sebastian you go first." Sebastian had that evil smirk on his soft lips. "truth or dare Alois?" oh god Alice thought this is gonna be bad Alois never turns down a dare. "dare!" Alois screamed like a little girl.

"well I want you to kiss Alice ok." Alice face went red and so did Alois's face. " umm are you sure Sebastian because I'm only gonna do it if you are truly sure." Sebastian laughed " of course I'm sure why else would I say it for if I was not sure." Ciel's face was all in a kinda mad frown but everyone tried to ignore it.

"well come sit by me Alice so we can get this over with m'kay." "ok" Alice agreed as she moved over to Alois .

Alice and Alois faces moved close to each other as Sebastian looked overjoyed. When their lips met they both melted in complete bliss. Alois bit Alice's bottom lip a little asking for entrance and Alice opened her mouth a little bit.

Sebastian was getting hard every second and Ciel was getting madder as the minutes went by. Their hot tongues danced with each other tasting every part of their mouth. As Ciel looked like he was about to explode they both stopped kissing to get air.

"Well that was longer than I expected." Alois said and Alice and Alois laughed. " you taste good Alois." Alois laughed and said "thanks you taste good too." Sebastian smirked when he saw how hurt he was and said " its ok buddy you still have me." Ciel shivered at the thought.

"Ok who's turn is it now?" Alice asked. "ohh me me me me please~." Alois cried out. "oh ok fine only if you shut up."

"Ok I will." Alois thought of the least dirty dare he could think of. "Oh ok I got it I Ciel Alice and Sebastian truth or dare." Alice thought "hold on Alois you can't dare more than one person at a time." Ciel said "Alice let's just let it slide this once ok."

"fine." "ok like I was saying truth or dare you guys?" they all agreed on one thing. " dare." They all said at once. "yus." Alois said "I dare all of you to take off your clothes but keep on your under clothes." All their faces went pale.

" are you serious Alois are you horny from when I kissed you or something I mean seriously." Alois thought for a moment and finally said " maybe now hurry up and did I mention you have to stay like that for the rest of the game."

" Alois you are such a pain maybe I should not let you play anymore because its my birthday but I will let it slide this one time got it."

"sir yes sir." Alois giggled. So the three took off their clothes as Alois stared at their bodies he drooled with delight. But the body he stared at the most was Ciel's body and Alice's body. As he looked at their pale flesh. He almost went totally crazy, but when I saw Sebastian's body now that's a different story. Sebastian was very pale and had soft smooth skin and a six pack on his torso. Ciel swallowed really hard thinking about Sebastian's body once he looked at him and was starting to rethink his sexuality.

"well can we get this game over with I'm cold" Alice said and she shivered. "well Alice you always have me." Sebastian said with a smirk on his face. Alice blushed and screamed "get away you pervert!" and jumped in Alois's arms. Alois was not paying attention and Alice fell on top of him in a "awkward" position. Both of them were as red as a cherry and Alois decided to grab Alice's hips, but when he did Ciel pushed Alice off of him and started punching Alois in the face. Alice couldn't take it so she pushed Ciel out the way and helped Alois get up. "Ciel are you crazy he is our friend how could you do such a thing!" Ciel sat there dumbfounded "well I umm err I wa-" Alice screamed in his face "I don't want to hear these excuses lets go Alois" and she took Alois out the room.

She led them to Alois's room and they both sat down on the bed. Alice got on top of Alois and looked at his face It was ok not hurt badly she thought. Alois looked kinda confused and said "what are you doing hmm Alice you wanna play dirty." Alice was so confused that she did not realize when Alois pushed her on the bed. "hey hey hey what are you doing Alois."

" something I should have done a long time ago."

**Hehehe a cliff hanger I'm evil**


	5. Chapter 5

** whats up hmmm well new chapter time might be shorter than usual **

"w-what do you mean?"

Alois smirked and whispered in her ear "you will see." That very sentence sent shivers down her spine. Alois kissed her pale skin leaving tiny marks on her skin. Alois forced his tongue down her throat but then she finally gave in and kissed him back with their hot tongues dancing together trying to take control . Alois slipped his hand in her black lace panties fingering her slow and steady as she moaned in his mouth making him lose control.

He pushed her down spreading her legs revealing her already wet entrance. He licked his lips in delight just by looking at it. He dove right in and sucked on her cilt and making her moan in complete bliss. He finally couldn't take it and more and shoved his member in her tight entrance as she screamed because she was not paying any attention whatsoever.

He slowly went in and out of her as she occasionally screamed in pleasure. He went faster and faster and faster he gave it his all then with one more push he came all in her as his and her screams came together in a perfect harmony. As they laid in the bed covered in Alois's semen they eventually went to sleep dreaming the best dream ever.

When they awoke the next morning it was the same thing as always but this morning it was a little different. "well" Sebastian said with a hint of joy in his voice "today we will be going to a water park to have a little fun." Everyone's eyes widened in complete shock not knowing how to respond at all. "so I got you all some new swim suits and I hope they fit we will be leaving in 30 minutes so please get dressed." With that said Alice , Alois , and Ciel went and got dressed. Everyone was satisfied except Alice. Ciel had on a plain blue swim trunks with a skull on it and Alois had plain red swim trunks on. Alice was not happy at all she had on a black and white bikini with skulls on it and had her long black hair pulled in a side pony tail. She thought the swimsuit was very revealing but no Sebastian had no problem with it so it was going to have to stay like that.

Sebastian and Claude (yes Claude) had on the same thing _black swim trunks_ it was pretty plain but its was their style. "lets go." Sebastian said and lead them to a black hummer (of course). Sebastian got behind the wheel and Claude got into the passenger seat when everyone had their seatbelt on Sebastian drove off.

Sebastian and Claude were having a long conversation about _school but_ the three could not really hear of what they were saying. They finally got there in 10 minutes all five of them got out the car and looked at the giant water park before them they were amazed how big it was. "all right I paid a lot of money for this so you kids better enjoy it." As they were amazed how he was not going to stay with them the whole time they ran off to enjoy this day, but when Alice tried to leave Sebastian grabbed her arm and said these very words "we need to talk." Her eyes grew wide wondering on what he was going to say.

He pulled her to the side and then spoke "I want you to stay with me the whole time got it I don't want you wondering around some perverts." That sentence made her laugh as she thought _why are you telling me to stay away from perverts when you are one?." _Look h-." Sebastian looked at her with so much anger and pulled her on to him with her legs wide on his waist as his hands was supporting her on him "I said no!" she tried to get up but he pulled her closer on him that her entrance could feel his growing member her eyes widened at what could happen next, but instead he just picked her up and carried her on his back and went to the slides.

"c-can you put me down now!" Sebastian looked at her and finally put her down "where do you want to go?" Alice looked at him furiously "I want to be where Ciel and Alois are where are they?"

"Alice they are with Claude I asked him to keep an eye on them so I could spend time with you." Alice thought _why would he do that? there's not something right here. _But I was too late he already put a drug in her drink so right as she got her conclusion she already passed out on the floor the last thing she saw was those red blood eyes and that evil smirk of his.

When she woke up she was tied up on a bed in a big white shirt. The thing that surprised her was Ciel and Alois was standing on the sides of the bed looking at her. When Sebastian came in he took off his shirt and pants and only had on boxers Ciel and Alois did the same. Sebastian walked over to her and ripped off the shirt exposing her naked body to the three boys. Her face tinted in a shade of red embarrassed. Sebastian walked over to her and got on top of her as he whispered in her ear "don't be scared _we_ are going to make you feel _good_." She did not like the sound of that at all. She tried to get up but failed big time, but to her surprise he untied her. She pushed him off of her and tried to get away but he grabbed her leg and pushed her back on the bed licking his fingers.

Alice was so mad she could not stand it she felt dirty sick nervous and angry at the same time she could not believe this was happening to her right then and there. But the most thing she was worried about is their age difference she could not believe this guy was going to rape her at his age, but she really did not know his age so she was very curious and then did the stupidest thing ever. She asked his age…

"umm wait before you go on I want to ask you something." He looked at her then said "ok what is it?" she gulped and said "how old are you?" Sebastian smirked at the question " well if you really want to know I'm 17."

"WHAT?"

**I'm evil I left you a cliffy any ways I'm going to stop this story if I don't get more views kk.**


End file.
